


pink skies

by lovelyairi



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, a weird use for lube, incorrect facts about heaven and hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: An Angel and a Demon find love on Earth





	pink skies

“Youngjae hyung-nim, might I ask for your assistance in finding this title?” Youngjae looks over his shoulder and standing metres below him by the base of the ladder he was currently settled on was Junhong. Now one might wonder why Youngjae, an angel with brilliant wings that were blessed with flight, would rather teeter dangerously on a ladder than fly around the library with ease and the answer was simple really, he was lazy. 

Flying was not as easy as some liked to think, it required a lot of muscle work and concentration when needed to navigate. As for Youngjae, he worked in none other than Heaven’s grand library, one stocked with piles and piles of books that ironically reached the heavens. Plus if he chose to fly, he’d be easily tired out and his work for each shift would be finished way too early. Which would be a nightmare since Youngjae worked from 9-5PM. 

The library was honestly wonderful. It was everything Youngjae found solace and comfort in since he’d been a cherub babe. His mother often brought him to the library since she worked as a writer and their home was often noisy due to his father’s musical passions. Youngjae was often reminded of the story telling of his first flight, his mother always melodically laughed at the memory. Youngjae had first flown at the age of 2, it was only for a little while but his mother had told him that he’d flown because she took a picture book away from him. 

“What book is it Junhong?” Youngjae calls down to the angel below as he stuffs an old book into its rightful place. Youngjae wondered why the younger angel even needed a book. Unlike himself who opted for a quieter life, Junhong was a Warrior Angel. Not that there was much war to be dealt with anyways, not with Heaven and Hell being on neutral terms for the last few centuries. Junhong’s duties usually consisted of patrolling borders and departing with the Praying Angels if any demons on Earth were causing trouble via possessions.

“Hold on Junhong, I’ll be down in a second,” Youngjae tries not to sigh and he knows that Junhong could’ve just flown up to show him but Youngjae himself had banned him from flying in the library after he knocked down multiple bookshelves. Youngjae stretches out his wings and he steps off of the ladder, letting the air catch under his wings before he flaps, once, twice, just enough to slow himself down before he graciously lands.

“Give it here, trying to impress Yongguk hyung again?” Youngjae takes the small sheet of paper from Junhong’s fingertips and he smiles when the angel sputters and blushes a soft pink. It was no secret that Junhong, the tallest of the Warrior Angels was in love with Yongguk, the kindest of the Guardian Angels. Becoming a Guardian Angel was no easy feat, one had to have the purest of hearts and Yongguk unsurprisingly did. 

He was a gentle angel. Always smiling and willing to help out. He was intelligent and soft spoken, taking his work as a Guardian very seriously since he didn’t return to Heaven until his work was done most of the time. Which meant that Junhong always missed him for long periods of time, although the two kept in touch with letters. Yongguk was amazing and all but he was also horribly dense and a little traditional.

It was an unspoken rule that lovers of the same gender would never be blessed by God but with the times changing and people on Earth becoming more open to sexuality and different kinds of love the Heaven’s had no choice but to relent. After all, turning away a number of good hearted people simply because they fell in love was not very kind. Yongguk too was someone who was open to love but it was unsure whether or not he still believed in Heaven’s original ways since he was so loyal. 

“That is not the case at all! Yongguk hyung-nim writes of numerous tales in his letters and I would like to enjoy what he has,” Junhong looks down to the ground and he follows after Youngjae who guides him to the Literary Arts section. When Junhong was younger he was made fun of for his overly formal speech but that was the fault of his parents who taught him their language through old tapes. Junhong used to be really bothered by it but ever since Yongguk told him that he admired his way of speech he’s come to like his diction ever so slightly.

“Hmm, even I haven’t heard of this title before but it should be right here,” Youngjae purses his lips which makes his dimples appear and he hums before he pulls out a thick hardcover book that vaguely reminded him of a textbook. He hands it over to Junhong before dropping it in his open hands, laughing when the younger angel gasps at the weight. Youngjae places Junhong’s little sheet of paper on top and he waves him off.

“Go on, Nahyun will sign it out for you. My shift is over,” Youngjae says and he gestures to the large grandfather clock that chimes the moment he finishes speaking. Junhong nods and he begins to waddle through the maze of bookshelves back towards the front desk. Youngjae removes his apron and he flies upward, finding it much easier to fly above the bookshelves rather than weaving between them. 

“Nahyun, I’m checking out now. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Youngjae drops down in front of Nahyun who’d been sitting leisurely behind the front desk, clicking away on her computer. She looks up at him for a second before returning to her work. Youngjae lifts up the small door that lets him enter behind the desk and he makes his way to the staff room, hanging up his apron and checking off the clock.

“See you tomorrow Youngjae oppa,” Nahyun waves nonchalantly and Youngjae wondered if she was in a bad mood. She was usually cheerful and had a natural glow surrounding her. Youngjae waves it off since she’s really just a coworker and he exits the library. Youngjae doesn’t waste a moment and he kicks off into the air, today was another day that he’d be spending his evening on Earth. 

He flies overhead the Heavenly gardens and past the orchards before he reaches the Grand Fountain that was in front of the pearly Gates. Youngjae notes that there was a small line of angels waiting to be let through and he inwardly sighs, hoping that he won’t be late. Thankfully there were only five angels in front of him and two of them had been a pair so his time with the gatekeeper comes quicker than he’d expected.

“Good evening Jongup, Himchan hyung,” Youngjae greets them both and honestly speaking he’d known these two since they were all in school together. One might think that Saint Peter was in charge of the pearly Gates which was technically true since he was indeed the one who ran the system and trained the guards, however there was too much activity for him to handle all on his own. 

“Hello Youngjae, just finished work?” Himchan says with a smile and he was already well aware of the librarian’s routine. Every Monday, Wednesday and Saturday Youngjae would leave the Heaven’s to attend to some kind of personal duties he had on Earth. His friends didn’t question him since he always made it back before curfew and without any troubles. Jongup was already in the process of opening the Gates for him.

“Yep! It was a slow day so I clocked out as soon as I could,” Youngjae said with a cheeky grin as he bounced on the balls of his feet. Jongup and Himchan both regard him with a smile and Youngjae hands over his ID since legally they needed to look at it and mark it with an invisible mark stating that he was out of Heaven at the moment. Once his ID is handed back to him Youngjae steps past the Gates with a wave,

“Safe journey! Don’t have too much fun!” Himchan rolls his eyes and Youngjae does the same before he drops off of the pathway that ended past the Gates. Youngjae closes his eyes and he enjoys the fall for a moment, loving how the wind felt as it ran through his hair and through his thin robes. He kept his wings huddled close to his body since the wind pressure could cause them to snap and he turned so that he was facing the Earth head on.

Youngjae opens his eyes and he grins as he sees the brilliant blue of the planet. He wasn’t too well versed about where Heaven located exactly but then again he really didn’t care, he had only one place in mind and he spread out his wings, catching flight as he flew towards his destination of Europe. Italy to be exact. Youngjae was of Korean descent but he often found himself flying over the entirety of Europe, admiring the old structures and vast History.

One day he’d been flying over Italy when something caught his eye. There on the top of a tranquil hill was a field of pansies, purple pansies so vibrant that they mesmerized him from the many miles above. Youngjae didn’t hesitate to land, uncaring of the humans that couldn’t see him anyways. Since then this was the very place he spent those three days a week. In a small field out in Italy where no one lived, where only one person was meant to find him.

Youngjae easily finds himself above the fields once more, having memorized the route since that first time three years ago. Youngjae sighs in comfort when his bare feet land on the soft grass and he’s careful to avoid stepping on any of the pansies. His wings flap twice and he feels a little apologetic for the petals that easily take to the air as they surround him. Youngjae stands there quietly, letting the soft breeze run through his body as he watches the sky change above him.

Suddenly and without warning Youngjae finds himself being tackled to the ground. The impact is harsh and it sends both him and his attacker flying across the fields, sliding across the flowers when they land on the grass Youngjae taking the brunt of the hit. He cries out as the pain settles in and when he opens his eyes he sees a large span of black feathered wings fluttering above him.

“Hello angel, what brings you here?” A deep voice with a thick accent reaches his ears and Youngjae takes a moment to focus in on the demon’s features, rolling his eyes when he sees playful canines stretched into a charming grin. Youngjae shoves the demon off of him, only to be pinned down once more. Youngjae lets his eyes glow a threatening blue, uncaring of the demon’s eyes glowing back red as if to challenge him.

“Daehyun I swear, I don’t know why you find this type of situation so entertaining,” Youngjae can’t help but smile but the ache in his side wasn’t making him the happiest at the moment. Daehyun’s face immediately melts into a very bright grin with sparkling eyes and he helps Youngjae sit up. He laughs lightly and Youngjae rolls his eyes, sighing since he doesn’t find it all too entertaining. 

“Not only have you ruined another one of my robes but you’ve also killed the flowers,” Youngjae deadpans as he gestures to the purple dye staining the previously white fabric of his robes as well as the long lane of crushed pansies. Daehyun looks over his shoulder as if he didn’t realize the result of his tackle and he smiles sheepishly before he stands. Daehyun begins walking down the path of dead flowers, singing as they come back to life.

“Impressive ain’t it? I know you like hearing me sing Youngjae,” Daehyun teases and Youngjae would have to agree with that. Despite common belief, the magic of demons did not consist of only destruction. Instead a lot of their magic could be manipulated to do good, like how a demon could heal a human’s arm just to break it once more, or revive the dead to bring back false hopes (it could only be done with plants and animals). As twisted as it was, there was also a way for their magic to be good. Youngjae himself couldn’t bring back the dead.

“Actually you were a little off key with your vocal run at the end there,” Youngjae retorts and Daehyun takes that opportunity to tackle him once more. They fall into a pile of laughter on the field of pansies and Daehyun finds himself beneath Youngjae this time, looking up at his angel with a bright smile on his face. Youngjae smiles down at Daehyun, running his hands through the demon’s black hair, he loved the way Daehyun looked at him.

“What are you looking at Daehyun?” Youngjae whispers quietly and the air grows a little heavier. Not with any kind of ill feelings but the complete opposite. The faint scent of pansies was comforting, it always reminded them of one another. Purple pansies that represented what came to be when they mingled with one another as an angel and a demon. Daehyun lets his hands rest on Youngjae’s hips, his fingertips dancing along his exposed thigh from where his robes parted.

“The love of my life, my saviour, my angel,” Daehyun states proudly. His words are sincere, his eyes radiating a soft red to show how serious he was. Youngjae feels his heart flutter and his wings unconsciously tremble as he’s overwhelmed with emotion. A wide grin fights it’s way onto his lips and Youngjae leans down, letting their foreheads touch as he laughs giddily. Youngjae places his hands on Daehyun’s cheeks and he kisses his nose playfully.

“I adore you with my whole heart, my demon, my Daehyun,” Youngjae cooes and Daehyun leans upward so that their noses brush, before he grips Youngjae by the nape and pulls him down for a kiss. Their lips mesh together nicely, Daehyun’s plump ones melding with Youngjae’s plush ones naturally. They both exhale deeply, eyes falling closed as they relished in their reunion. Time went by too slowly in their opinion and they could only meet thrice a week.

So whenever they did meet they liked to take things slow. Monday was for talking and catching up, Wednesday was for an adventure of sorts and Saturday was for becoming one with the pansies surrounding them. Youngjae had laughed about how cheesy it was but Daehyun insisted, since this had been the very place they first met. It was three years ago that they met on this empty field in Italy.

At that time Youngjae had been fresh out of school, unsure of which path he wanted to take as an angel. It was natural everyone desired to become a Guardian Angel or even one of God’s council but Youngjae had known from the beginning that he didn’t wish for a life of stressful attention. Humans to be honest were quite stupid, always ignorant and walking towards their own deaths. He simply didn’t have the patience to guide a human along in life.

Youngjae had slipped past the guards so that he could descend to Earth, which usually wasn’t an issue but as an “unemployed” angel they were more susceptible to temptations that the Earth had. Youngjae didn’t really understand it at the time, he just wanted to escape somewhere and Earth was the only place to go. As he’d been flying aimlessly he noticed a field full of pansies below him, to which his curiosity told him to land.

Being surrounded by such fragile beauty caused Youngjae to cry, his pent up frustrations leaking from him like a broken faucet. At that moment he could hear the sound of wings approaching and his eyes had widened in fear when he saw black feathers. Of course that had been Daehyun who was a frequent visitor of these fields Youngjae learned after their fifth meeting. Initially, he had wanted to flee.

However, at that time the evening skies began to shift to the night and the dusting of pink had caught his attention overhead. Stunned Youngjae couldn’t find it in himself to move, wanting to sit under the pink skies forever. For in Heaven the skies did not turn pink, they simply remained a bright blue before turning deep orange as the night sky settled in. At that moment Daehyun told him that the skies in Hell were usually black, unlike popular belief that they ran red.

The skies only turned red when Lucifer was angry Daehyun had told him, usually they were just black and cloudy, a dark grey on good days. He often liked to come to Earth where the skies could vary from clear, cloudy, sunny, stormy, rainy, the possibilities with the sky were endless here. And so that caused Youngjae to see Daehyun in another light and they naturally fell together when they met beneath the pink skies in the midst of the purple pansies. 

“Love me please, I’ve missed you,” Youngjae breathes once he returns from his memories. He feels Daehyun’s fingers drawing light patterns onto his skin causing goosebumps to arise all over his thighs. Daehyun hums and he sits up, cuddling Youngjae close in his lap before he kisses him again. There were times when Youngjae got lost in his memories and needed some time alone, truthfully Daehyun was the same, often reminiscing about his life before his angel.

“Shh, let me take care of you,” Daehyun bites Youngjae’s nose which earns him a slap that makes him laugh. He lays Youngjae down onto the ground and hovers above him, eyes intense as they look at his lover below. Youngjae truly was an angel. Daehyun had seen many angels as beautiful as he but there was something unique about Youngjae. From his bright dark eyes to his round cheeks, his black hair and his porcelain skin, he truly looked like a doll.

But Youngjae was far from fragile. His eyes held no weakness, his gaze strong with desire and sure of what he wanted. His hands were rough and his arms thick, always ready to embrace Daehyun when he needed to. The two relied on each other in equal ways, two men, an angel and a demon, mortal opposites that came together to love in harmony. Daehyun smiles at his own thoughts and he looks down at his angel who looks at him as if he’s reminding Daehyun that he was still there, waiting.

They begin with a kiss, as always since both of them liked to see how swollen their lips could become. Daehyun then follows with a light kiss to Youngjae collar bone before he nibbles on Youngjae’s clavicle, having already memorized the spots that drove the angel insane. Today was a day that they were both impatient, Daehyun could feel it in the tension between them, so he doesn’t hesitate in removing Youngjae’s robes.

He’d always found it scandalous how an angels’ robes could fall open with a tug of a string but Youngjae assured him that most angels’ wore shirts and pants beneath their robes, he just preferred not to when meeting with Daehyun. Youngjae allows Daehyun to free his arms from his robes and he lays on the white fabric like a god waiting to be pleased. He smiles and lifts his legs, hugging his knees to his chest before he tilts his head, fluttering his lashes.

“Would you like to see Daehyun?” Youngjae asks with a very fake but innocent voice which makes Daehyun roll his eyes before he spanks the angel’s left butt cheek in retaliation. Youngjae cries as he loses his grip on his knees and his legs fall open, his private parts on display for his demon to see. Daehyun doesn’t let Youngjae close his legs, catching his inner thighs before he can make a move. 

Youngjae’s cheeks flush pink and Daehyun grins at the outcome. He shuffles downward so that he can lick at Youngjae’s belly button before he full out pushes his face into the angels’ soft tummy, blowing playfully. Daehyun feels his heart light up when he’s rewarded with Youngjae’s giggles and he caresses the angel’s inner thighs before he kisses the tip of his cock. Youngjae’s laughter dies down into heavy pants and his toes curl as he watches Daehyun admire his member.

And from then on, everything is silent. Honestly speaking the two weren’t really ones to engage in much dirty talk or talk in general when being intimate. They liked to spend their moments touching each other wholeheartedly, also mainly because Daehyun had tried dirty talk before but Youngjae just ended up laughing and his boner died. Daehyun wraps his hand around Youngjae’s limp cock, wanting to bring it to life.

He gathers the saliva in his mouth and lets it drip off of his tongue. Daehyun’s aim isn’t so great and it ends up landing on his knuckles but he wipes it on Youngjae’s cock anyhow. He then makes up for it by smearing the saliva all over, slick sounds becoming louder and louder as Youngjae’s member grew more erect. Before Youngjae could get used to the sensation Daehyun wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock, licking at the slit before taking the whole appendage down in one inhale.

Youngjae wasn’t monstrous nor was he small and it had taken Daehyun months before he could deepthroat his lover. But now it was all he did, happy to feel the brush of Youngjae’s pubic hair against his nose whenever he did. Youngjae moans loudly and his hand reaches outward, his fingers tangling in Daehyun’s long locks as he’s surrounded by moist heat. Daehyun had no gag reflex which was enough to drive any person to the edge.

Daehyun pulls off with a loud gasp and strings of saliva connect Youngjae’s cock to his lips still. He licks his lips obnoxiously and he reaches for an pansy beside them. Youngjae watched curiously as Daehyun crushes the petals, rubbing his hands together until the delicate plant becomes nothing more than a paste. Youngjae’s eyes widen and he shakes his head, ready to pull away.

“No Daehyun, you’re not putting that anywhere near my ass. It’ll probably just cause more friction,” Youngjae wants to smack his lover for never bringing proper lubricant, it wasn’t something that could be found in the Heaven’s and Youngjae didn’t want to be questioned for bringing a jar of scented oil with him. Daehyun waves him off and his fingers are already stained purple,

“Don’t worry Youngjae, I’ll mix it with my saliva,” Daehyun sounds excited and Youngjae doesn’t really know why. At this point it was easy to tell that Daehyun didn’t feel the need to prep him which was okay since it wasn’t like Youngjae was a stranger to anal sex or anal stimulation. He doesn’t feel to ecstatic about the whole thing but then again it wasn’t unusual for Daehyun to use something weird for lube.

“My asshole is going to purple isn’t it,” Youngjae sighs but he relaxes on his robe, feeling a little disgusted when Daehyun spits on his hand and mixes to create the concoction. Youngjae closes his eyes and he strokes his cock to stay hard since Daehyun seemed a little occupied at the moment. Youngjae gasps when he feels a finger prodding at his entrance and he opens his eyes to see Daehyun right above him,

“And it’s going to smell like pansies!” Daehyun kisses him on the lips and he smears his dick with the homemade pansy lube before he gently holds Youngjae by the hips and begins to push inside. Youngjae’s brows furrow as he tries not to clench or tense up but naturally he does. After numerous kisses and comforting hip rubs Daehyun was finally fully seated and Youngjae could only breathe heavily beneath him.

For some reason Daehyun felt even bigger inside of him, his cock long and hot as it stretched his inner walls painfully. Youngjae opens his arms and he whines, allowing Daehyun to lift him up so that he can settle in the demon’s lap. This position is a little deeper but Youngjae prefers how intimate it feels with Daehyun against him. Youngjae rests his head on the crook of Daehyun’s shoulder and he blows on the dark feathers.

“You can move now,” Youngjae tells him and he grits his teeth for the first thrust. Daehyun is always gentle at first, moving slowly but deeply, allowing the pleasure to slowly surface rather than forcing it to appear. Daehyun then reaches for Youngjae’s wings, his rough hand grasping where Youngjae’s wing grows from below his shoulder blade and the reaction is immediate. The angel falls forward with a breathy moan, his hands trembling as he grips Daehyun’s shoulders.

Angels have always been known to have sensitive wings, the nerves where their wings attached to their backs was extremely sensitive and full of different nerve endings. For demons it wasn’t the case since their wings were stronger, used to evade and fight when necessary. Angels were seen to be peaceful and so their feathers were softer, more dainty if one wanted to be fancy. Daehyun often stroked Youngjae’s wings, loving the way his angel keened.

If anyone could see them the sight would be appaling. A naked angel moaning loudly as he sat on a fully clothed demon’s cock, from afar one would assume it was an unforgivable act but upon coming closer they would see that the two despite being total opposites were perfect for one another. Youngjae’s face was screwed up in pleasure, his lips releasing little whimpers at how good he felt while Daehyun could only stare at his angel in complete awe.

“My angel, my beautiful angel,” Daehyun whispers as he hastens his pace, hand gripping on Youngjae’s hip tighter as he ruts up into his angel. A particular thrust sends his cockhead right into Youngjae’s prostate and the angel jumps up in shock, his thighs shaking as his wings flutter at the sensation. Daehyun kisses his cheek and guides his cock back inside, aiming for that spot each time.

“Daehyun, Daehyun,” Youngjae babbles as he holds onto Daehyun’s shirt desperately, his wings quiver as he’s lost in his pleasure. The demon watches with a fond smile as his angel comes undone and he reaches down to grip the angels’ erection, loving the moan that graces his ears. Youngjae begins to shake and he bites down on Daehyun’s shoulder as he orgasms, his wings flapping furiously as he spurts white all over Daehyun’s black shirt.

“How beautiful you are,” Daehyun kisses Youngjae’s jawline as he milks the angel till the end, pressing soft kisses against his cheeks as he tries to recover Youngjae from his euphoria. The angel clenches tightly around him and Daehyun can’t hold back any longer, filling his angel to the brim as he too reaches his end. They sit there still for a few minutes, allowing the cool breeze to freeze their sweaty bodies.

It takes a moment for them both to come back to their senses but when they do they can only smile, blissful smiles on their lips as they kiss. Youngjae places his hand on Daehyun’s cheek and he admires the way that the setting sun casts shadows over the demon’s face, the pink skies shining a soft glow upon Daehyun’s sunkissed skin. Youngjae takes that moment to pull Daehyun into a gentle embrace.

It was a little uncomfortable, a softening cock still inside of him, Daehyun’s semen leaking from his entrance, his own semen drying on his skin yet in this moment everything was perfect. He loved having his demon close to him like this, in these moments it truly felt like they could be together. On Earth they could love under the open skies, while in the places they called home, they couldn’t even utter the other’s name.

“We should head back,” Daehyun is the first to break the silence. Youngjae was definitely usually more assertive but even he didn’t want to part. Not that Daehyun did either but he was the one who made sure they made it back before curfew, he was the one who dressed Youngjae and made sure he looked picture perfect before sending him back to Heaven. Before Youngjae flew off he looks back at his demon with a smile,

“Monday?” Daehyun smiles and he lets go of Youngjae’s hand. Youngjae ascends while Daehyun descends, a single word leaving his swollen lips.

“Monday.”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just got coaxed into writing this because of a friend LOL   
> I had no intentions to write any daejae one shots but you know  
> So I kinda wrote this impulsively in about 3-4 hours? It doesn't make much sense  
> Also the field was going to be an iris field (from Romeo x Juliet) but I learned from google that iris' can cause skin irritation so thankfully Youngjae had that nowhere near his bum  
> I haven't written an angel/demon au in a long time so I enjoyed writing this (this is my second I think)  
> Thank you for reading! Do leave a comment <3   
> P.S. I had to google which saint guarded the gates, I totally thought it was Michael salbgcakjb I grew up catholic LOL


End file.
